1. Field
Embodiments relate to a depth sensor, and more particularly, to a depth sensor increasing a light receiving area and a method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensor is a device for detecting a state or location of an object and converting a detection result into an electric signal. A sensor may be classified as a light sensor, a temperature sensor, a pressure sensor, a magnetic sensor or a depth (or distance) sensor.
A depth sensor calculates a distance between a distance sensor and a target object by measuring a delay time taken for a pulse-type signal emitted from a source to be reflected and returned by a target object or an object to be measured. The signal output from the source is generally a microwave, a light wave or an ultrasonic wave, and the depth sensor measures or calculates a distance by using a time of flight (TOF) measurement method.